Telling the Truth
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Draco and Harry have a few things in common. When Harry is abandoned by his 'friends' something will change, irrevocably. Slash.


**Telling the Truth**

Usually Gryffindor tower was quiet in a morning, but not that day, on the contrary that day was very very loud.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at my former best friend.

"You broke her heart Harry, you bastard."

"Well sorry, I tried to let her down gently. Its not like I've cheated on her, I'm gay. I can't be with her."

"Why did you start this with her then?"

"I didn't realize I was when I did, I'm not a fucking sadist, I don't enjoy hurting people."

His hand twitched and he drew his wand. I followed immediately only to defend myself. Before long curses were flying around the room.

"De Veritate." Ron yelled.

I snarled as it hit me. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron froze and clattered to the floor.

Then I ran. He had hit me with the truth curse. It was like Veritaserum but worse, with veritaserum the truth spilled out to everyone, but only if you were asked a question. De Veritate causes you to seek out the person that the caster deemed fit and tell them all of your secrets. I decided I would run out to the woods and cut my classes for the day, hoping not to feel the pulls of the spell from that far away and that its effects would have worn of by the next morning. Unfortunately nothing ever goes right with me.

I took a detour through a portrait that would lead me to the dungeons and out of the school quicker. That was the fatal mistake.

"Potty lost in the Dungeons eh?" Blaise sniggered.

"Is Potty scared?" Pansy joined in.

I looked up expecting to hear something from their little ring leader, but Malfoy didn't speak up.

"You two go ahead." Malfoy gestured to the door.

"Can't we watch?" Pansy whined.

"No, just go, both of you."

I felt the tugging at my throat. I knew it, it had to be Malfoy.

"Something you want to say Potter?" He smirked at me, he knew, the bastard knew about the spell.

"I, I can't. Not here."

"No use fighting it."

I tried desperately to suppress the magic, and my tears. But failed. I started to cry, like a baby.

Malfoy opened the door to one of the classrooms and guided me inside, casting locking and silence charms on the room as we entered.

"I should have been in Slytherin." I blurted. It was happening all of it, like word vomit.

"Really?"

"Should have been in Slytherin. I'm gay. I have the same patronus as Snape. I'm an animagus-"

"Slow down, I'm taking notes here. What form?"

"You better be joking or I'm going to hex you into next week. Wolf. Your mother saved my life. I tried to stop your dad from going to Azkaban. Snape is my other godfather."

"You tried what?"

"To stop your dad from going to Azkaban, I saw his memories. He just wanted you safe. I'm a total virgin."

Malfoy started laughing so hard he actually fell over and ended up rolling around on the floor.

"Kill me now. Please."

"Really, the boy who lived is a total virgin?"

"Kill me."

"Never."

"I-I-" I was fighting the spell with everything I had by this point, I knew I had been building up to this one. This secret. No one knew except for me. "I'm in love with you." I sighed as I lost the pointless battle with the spell.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you. Yes, Malfoy, you. Always you. Never anyone but you. Now will you kill me?"

"Nahh. How did this even happen?"

"How did what?"

"The truth spell."

"I broke up with Ginny, I told her I was gay, Ron got angry we had a bit of a fight."

"Ah I see."

"I have to go, got to see McGonagall to get re-housed. I can't stay in Gryffindor tower any more. I'm not welcome."

"Potter, Draco why are you in here?" Snape asked as I opened the door to leave.

"Truth spell Sev. Weasley cast it on him. Harry is under the impression that he isn't safe in Gryffindor tower, and also that he is in actual fact a true Slytherin."

"I'll see what I can do about having you completely re-housed but for now. Draco help Potter bring his things down to the Dungeons there is still a spare bed in your room?"

"Yeah there is. Sev it wouldn't kill you to call him Harry y'know."

We walked silently through the Dungeons until we reached the painting that had lead to this odd chain of events.

"This leads to the sixth floor corridor." I said then muttered the password.

I let Draco through then closed the portrait door behind us. The other side swung open allowing us both to step out.

"Malfoy-"

"Please call me Draco, we're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together if you are living down there. We have double dormitories as in two beds one for you one for me."

"Okay, call me Harry then."

"If you hadn't noticed I have been."

"You'll have to come up with me."

"Fine."

"I have to warn you, it is very red."

He laughed, he had a nice laugh. It was part of the reason I'd fallen for him in the first place.

"Lead the way Harry."

I mumbled the password and lead Draco up to the dorm. I felt so awkward, being in a bedroom with him, given what I had just confessed to. I guess I was kind of dazed.

"Harry, we have to get your stuff remember."

"Oh yeah it's this one." I gestured to my bed and started collecting my things.

He picked up the picture of my parents holding me from by my bed. "You were such a cute baby." He blushed slightly after he said it.

"Um thanks, I think."

We continued gathering my things in silence it only took a few minutes.

"I think that is it."

"Come on, we should get this down to our room." He nudged me.

We both grabbed one end of the trunk and left the tower. Sneaking quickly through the portrait to the dungeons and into Slytherin quarters.

"Not scared are yah?"

"Don't be stupid, I've been in here before Malfoy."

"Oh really? When might that be?" I realized he was using the spell.

"Second year, poly juice potion, Ron and I came to find out if you were the heir of Slytherin."

"I thought as much."

"Wanker."

"Shuddup." He nodded at the door to his, our room.

It was actually fairly nice, a little too green but nice enough. I stood by my dresser unpacking the few clothes I had that I could still wear.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna maybe cut classes today?"

"I wasn't going to go anyway."

"I kind of want to talk about one of the things you said before."

"Oh, what?"

"About being in love with me."

"Ah."

"Harry, say hypothetically, if I was gay, and I kissed you right now what would you do?"

I laughed hysterically at him.

"Why don't you, hypothetically, come over here and find out?"

I turned around to face him. Smiling encouragingly. Then he was stood right in front of me. His mouth an inch from mine, breath tickling me. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against mine. I held him tight to my chest.

"Harry I-"

"Don't."

I felt his arms snake around to my back as he pressed our lips together. I put one hand on the back of his neck holding him into the kiss, and dropped the other to the small of his back. He whimpered slightly.

I pulled away.

"No I, I want you. I like it."

I smiled. "Draco, Draco, Draco. How the mighty have fallen?" I clicked my tongue at the perfect boy who clung to me.

I pressed my lips against his and lifted him off the floor laying him on my bed beside me before breaking the kiss. He wriggled and tried to re attach our lips. But I stopped him pressing my body over his while running one hand through his silky blond hair that was scattered on the silvery pillow. He really did look perfect, angelic as ever. I wondered what his father would think of Draco laying very much submissively underneath me, given that I practically put him in Azkaban.

"Harry." He whined as he practically rutted against me.

"Now now Draco, you'll have to be a good boy."

He scowled at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I toyed with him.

He whined. "Pleasee Harry."

"Good boy." I petted him, running my hands down his back as I pushed our lips together more roughly than before.

It wasn't long before we were both panting, hands pushing and pulling at clothes. I felt his hand slide to the zip on my trousers.

"No, Draco, not today."

He backed off looking worried.

"Hey, no need to look so scared I just don't wanna do that today."

"Okay. I think I'm falling for you Potter."

"I already fell. Malfoy."

We smiled at each other.

"Draco, are you an animagus too?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"What is your form?"

"Wolf same as you, how'd you work it out?"

"You whine like one."

"That wasn't very nice, I thought Gryffindor's were s'posed to be nice."

"Draco, I'm not a Gryffindor remember. And the whining was amongst other things such as how you rut." He flushed very pink at that. "Change for me Draco?"

He looked up and then bowed his head. Changing into his wolf form in the process.

I ran my fingers through the dark fur on his back with one hand while I scratched behind his ear with the other. He nudged his head into the contact and I smiled at him. For some reason this gesture made him lick my face. To which I scowled at him and then transformed myself. I nudged his nose with mine to get his attention. His eyes glittered then he was human again.

"Come up here Harry." He patted his hand on the mattress beside where he lay and I jumped up. Laying so that he could curl into me. He laid his head on my chest and gradually drifted off. I soon joined him in slumber.

When we awoke we were both in human form. Someone was banging on the door, hard.

"Potter, Malfoy. Get up now. Someone let me in immediately."

I rolled over transforming into my wolf while doing so and nodded at the door releasing the spells I had put up. I still curled over Draco.

"Sorry Sev. You know what wolves are like?" Draco said feebly.

"Yes I do, pedantic and crap at lying. It was me that discovered your form you idiot. I came to tell you that McGonagall isn't happy about Harry staying here but she has okayed it. But I need to talk to you about something immediately."

I rolled off letting Draco up.

He walked out. As soon as the door closed I turned back into my human state grabbed my cloak and followed them.

"Draco, you realise that wolves mate for life. That even animagi wolves do. If you do, well you know, with him you have to be together forever."

"I know, so does he, he isn't an idiot Sev. He is also not like that at all." Draco rolled up his shirt sleeves revealing a strange mark on his forearm.

"What's that mark?"

"It wasn't there this morning."

"You have to be kidding me. Jesus we have to get back to Harry." Sev buried his face in his hands. "Your dad is going to murder me for this. I was supposed to look after you!"

"Did I miss something Sev?"

"We are going to Harry."

I pulled the cloak off. "I'm here, sorry I couldn't resist. What is that mark on Draco's arm?"

"Wait Sev, you don't think. It, I thought you had to be of age? Harry pull up your sleeve."

I rolled my sleeve up revealing an almost identical mark on my arm.

"Oh. So well. That's. Oh."

"For the non-genius population?"

"We are soul mates."

"I knew that."

"How? How can you have known that Harry?"

"One, I've been a wolf longer. Two, My Mum may have told me when I spoke to her on my way to be killed by Voldemort. Which reminds me, Sev I would recommend not going to the afterlife for a REALLY long time because my Mum and Dad may be after your head. And Three, I've seen it prophesied, your prophecy but I heard it whispering because it involved me."

"You never acted any differently."

"No because people realise when they realise you can't force two people together before it is supposed to be."

"Oh."

"Can we go back to bed? I was kind of comfy back there."

Draco stepped towards me and slipped his hand in mine. "Is it okay Sev?"

"Yeah, but don't be giving ideas to the others. Be careful and next time I will break the damn door down."

"Of course not Sev."

We walked back to the room to find a very angry looking Blaise Zabini perched on my bed.

"Draco, care to explain why the hell he is aloud to stay in here when I'm not, where the hell you have been all day and why the two of you are so close?"

"I don't answer to anyone, least of all you. Fuck off."

"Potty get kicked out?"

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco snapped.

"Potty too gay to fight his own battles? Did you actually defeat Voldemort or was one of them disguised as you for that too?"

"Fuck off NOW!" Draco was flushing red with anger, he started to shake slightly.

"Blaise get out."

"Potty has got a voice then?"

"Blaise get the hell out before he kills you!"

"Shut up Potty."

"He is going to kill you if you don't get out. Do you know anything about him, you're his so called best friend, some friend you know nothing. If you don't get out now he'll rip you to shreds and even the ministry won't be able to touch him. Just go!"

Blaise still stood there refusing to leave, throwing insults at me. Draco was steadily getting angrier, he lost it and jumped at Blaise in his wolf form, biting hard on his shoulder causing Blaise to cry out in pain. Lucky for him Snape had heard having been close by. I changed myself tackling Draco off of Blaise so the Snape could get him out.

I nodded at the door effectively locking it to anyone except us and Snape. Then I transformed back.

I sat on Draco's bed and patted the space beside me.

"Draco, come up here love. Go to sleep." He padded over and nudged my hand before bounding up onto the bed beside me.

I stroked his belly as he lay there solemnly. He was fast asleep when Snape turned up.

"Harry, Draco?"

"It is open Severus." I replied.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"What exactly happened?"

"Blaise was saying things about me and Draco got defensive, asked him to leave but he kept refusing. I warned him to go, said that Draco was going to kill him and no-one would be able to touch a hair on Draco's head. He laughed it off and stayed, winding Draco up until he just lost it and attacked."

"How did you know about that law?"

"I read up when I worked out what his prophecy meant."

"I thought Granger did the research?"

"She would have, but I was already starting to lose faith in them by then. She would have worked it out faster and whatnot but she would have told Ron."

"So you looked into it alone, you didn't think to ask McGonagall, or even me?"

"I couldn't risk being overheard, it has to happen over time, you know that 'Sevvy'." I used the nickname I'd heard Sirius call him in one of the memories I'd seen.

"How do you, insolent dog he swore he would never tell."

"He didn't tell me as such, he gave me some memories to watch while he is serving his last 3 years in Azkaban. That's when I started working out that the sly digs had double meaning, that half of the time you would be over the top with the insults and also that you looked at each other how I've seen you look at my mother."

"Oh. Well, don't breathe a word. Not even to Draco."

"You know that I won't be able to hide this from him."

"Try." He growled.

"That's a little harsh, I'll do my best, don't expect miracles. If he finds out blame Siri."

"Why would I go and do that, then he would withhold se-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" I yelled.

Snape laughed at my antics.

"He is the closest thing I have to a family. I do not want to hear about his sex life. At all."

"Then with your best interests at heart, do not let Draco find out." Snape sneered. "And if you hurt him, I swear one hair on his head, Voldemort will seem tame compared to me."

"I'm not going to hurt him, why would I, I love him."

"Very well then, you have been warned." Snape turned and walked out; his robes billowing behind him.

"Did you mean that?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Did I mean what love?" I smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"That you love me?"

"Yes, of course I love you."

"Good, I love you too."

"Good." I pressed a kiss to his mouth. My lips firmly covering his.

"Great." He returned the kiss.

"Fantastic." I deepened the kiss, rolling over to press my body over his.

"Harry."

"Draco?"

"Does this mean we are dating?" He mumbled flushing pink.

"It is much more than that. Dating sounds so short term, this is forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy."

I leant in and brushed my lips against his. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him, like this. I wrapped my arms around him and laid us both down. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep in my arms, a small smile caught on his lips. He looked so beautiful, so perfect.


End file.
